The Lin Kuei
by tylerssecond2
Summary: <html><head></head>Sub-zero and Smoke's life during the Lin Kuei. From abduction, to training. The two's friendship will unite them, and diminish them. Different than my usual comedic stories. Chapter 3 is up now!</html>
1. Chapter 1

Lin Kuei

Chapter 1 part one.

China

"my life in the Lin Kuei was tough, It took time, but I just hope they don't find my location. They'll probably kill me." Those words were spoken by Sub-Zero's father before his boys were taken from him. He heard screaming coming from the yard. "kuai Liang? Bi Han?" he saw as a masked lin kuei member throttled Kuai Liang, Bi han was being dragged by another lin kuei warrior. "no! Stop!" shouted The father. "your debt to the Lin Kuei must be paid." Said the one Holding Kuai. "We shall take them." After that, they disappeared.

Lin Kuei temple.

Kuai Liang stood in a room filled with other children around his age. They all looked confused, except for one boy who was sitting in front of Kuai Liang. (seKtor) Kuai scooted over to a young boy who looked very confused and took his all sat in two lines, facing each other. The Grandmaster entered. "Welcome Young Ones, soon you shall become the greatest of assassins, the Lin Kuei." The Lin Kuei, Kuai Liang had heard about them from his father. They were the Best of assassins. He was amazed to be like his father. As he looked around he noticed that Bi Han was not having trouble fitting in.

After the introduction

Kuai Liang walked up to the boy he met in the room. "hello." He said to the boy. "my name is Kuai Liang, and you?" The boy didn't understand. He Looked at Kuai Liang and said: "Ehm ... ahoj nemluvím ... já nevím, co mluvíte. Ale mé jméno je Tomáš Vrbada, byl jsem převzat z mého domu v praze a ... stejně nemůžu vzpomenout po to, že všechno, co vím je, že Lin Kuei mě našel a vzal mě za mou schopnost zmizí." "alright" replied Kuai Liang. He knew Czech from his assassin father, who tought him to speak multiple languages. A few were Czech, Japanese, Chinese, English and Russian.

He smiled at Tomas, who smiled back.

It would be the start of a great friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

A few years had gone by, Sub-zero (Kuai) and smoke were both had learned Chinese from his service to the lIn Kuei. "Tundra, When is our next sparring class?" asked Smoke. "I believe at Dawn. I hope that fool Sektor does not get in our way, want to practice?" Asked The Blue ninj-I mean assassin. "sure," he threw a haymaker which sub-zero blocked quickly, Smoke threw a smoke ball and Kuai disappeared and then reappeared falling, Smoke mimicked stepping on him and Kuai Liang froze him. "Give up?" He asked jokingly. Kuai Liang barley joked around. He was very serious and that did not get him many friends. Smoke mumbled and Kuai Liang Unfroze him. Smoke chuckled. "still Playing with your boyfriend?" asked a familiar voice. Sektor. Three boys were with him. Cyrax, a Motswana child, Bolo, A huge Chinese boy, and Bi han, Kuai Liang's brother. "Yes I do believe. Now beat it you spoiled brat!" shouted Kuai. "Kuai calm down" said Bi Han. Bi Han always tried to Calm Him down." You should be more respectful to the son of the Lin Kuei Grandmaster!" replied Sektor, his face as red as his tunic. The lin kuei grandmaster heard all of this and walked outside. "Do I sense a challenge? Bolo! You will fight Tundra!" shouted the grandmaster. "Let the fight begin!" Kuai Liang roundhouse kicked bolo, Who grabbed his leg and threw him over his shoulder. Kuai Skidded on the ice and got up, shaking his head. He Clasped his hand together and Pushed outward (in Mk 2011 you do this by doing back+triangle or back+Y.) He then did a forward kick and it pushed Bolo back. He swept bolo. Bolo punched Kuai. Kuai did a flipped and the top of his feet hit Bolo's chin. He crouched and punched Kuai Liang in the stomach. Kuai Liang uppercutted him and while bolo was in the air, punched him then did another uppercut without crouching. Bolo, Tried to get up with a pushup position, he got up and was dizzy. He kicked Kuai Liang in the leg and he then punched bolo, then put his fingers onto his palm and using his wrist, hit bolo in the nose and clawed/punched Bolo. Bolo jabbed his finger into Kuai Liang's eye. And Kuai Liang, filled with rage roundhouse kicked Bolo in The head and froze him, he then walked up to him and summoned a kori blade, he then stabbed bolo. And the Kori Blade melted. The Grandmaster laughed. "tundra wins!" Cyrax helped Bolo up and took him to get help. "Watch yourself Tundra" said Sektor. "Or you'll mess yourself up. He, and his father walked away. "that was very good Tundra." Said Smoke. "thank you Smoke" replied Kuai Liang. "I wish we could teach sector a lesson." Sektor however, was planning on teaching **Them** a lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later….

Smoke and Tundra were walking into the pagoda. Where they saw Sektor snarling and sneering at them.

Tundra: Why does Sektor torment us?

Smoke: never mind it tundra. Just keep walking.

As the friends enter a room with dummies, they are flanked by three big Lin Kuei Recruits.

Tundra: huh? what is going on?

Cyrax: This is what is going on!

The Botswana boy entered with bolo, bruised and bloodied.

Bolo: we're here to exact revenge

Tundra: Sektor must have put them up to this.

Cyrax: incorrect

Smoke: (he and Tundra get into fighting position) face us if you want!

Cyrax: as you command (signals his men)

Smoke swept one of the boys, he punched high and the recruit blocked it and punched smoke in the gut. Tundra froze one of them, chopped him kneed him then picked him up and threw him. Smoke threw a smoke ball and the recruit fell he landed with a big thud. Smoke then stepped on his stomach and he vomited. Bolo and Cyrax ran into the fray. Tundra and smoke were back to back Cyrax prepared to attack Smoke, while bolo wanted a rematch with tundra. Tundra and Smoke looked at each other and nodded. Smoke forward Kicked at Cyrax but he strafed back. He threw one of his bombs at smoke and smoke lay on the floor holding his face in pain. He hit the ground in frustration and got up. He then Hooked Cyrax in the left cheek and he fell backwards, smoke got on the ground, covered cyrax's head in smoke then started to punch his face into submission. Tundra froze Bolo, deep and kicked him, he uppercutted him, grabbed his orange shaolin robe and headbutted him. As Bolo Grasped his face in pain and fell back, Tundra roundhouse kicked him down on the ground. He looked over. Cyrax punched smoke in the left ear, Smoke teleported twice and both times he hit cyrax. He then swept him. Cyrax lay there. The Grandmaster walked in with five of his men armed with Quiangs. Sektor walked in aswell.

LK grandmaster: That was exceptional. You two are two of the greatest warriors I have ever seen! I shall have you two do advanced training now!

Sektor: father! You have not even offered me a chance at this! Sub-zero bolo and cyrax are already in, Now you are telling me Smoke and Tundra are in!

Lin Kuei Grandmaster: yes I know. We may speak about this later

He said this as he walked off.

Tundra: well Smoke, suppose we get out of here?

Smoke: yes.

They ran away.


End file.
